True Love means betraying
by Mini Merlo
Summary: Well EdwardxAlice JasperxYou BellaxJacob EmmettxRosalie CarlislexEsme umm and in the second chapter emmett eggs someones house because they well kissed Rosalie and yeah. Its my first FanFic Pleeeeaaase read!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! As much as I would like to have all those millions of dollars that Stephanie Meyer has earned and If I did own twilight I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction and there would be about five more books out by now. Anyways let's get on with it.**

**Summary: Well I don't really know how to put this but certain people will leave certain vampires for certain people and some certain vampires will leave other certain vampires. Now can you guess the two couples who don't have any trouble and can you guess the ones that will change? ALL JASPER LOVERS READ THIS STORY! And you might just get your wish of being with him!!! This story is set after eclipse and I guess you have to pretend that breaking dawn never happened.**

* * *

*WRITERS NOTE* everyone is out hunting but Alice and Jasper

APOV

"WHAT!!!" I screamed in his face.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry!!!" He said innocently

I broke into tearless sobs

"Please hone-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

"I'm leaving with her tonight and I need to go pa-"

But I was already shooting up the marble staircase grabbing every article of clothing that I chose for HIM and chucked it out the window followed by me and my lighter and in a few seconds its was a flaming pile of , Tommy Hilfiger, JAG and much more designer brands. The only items left of his sad excuse of a wardrobe were some tasteless shirts, pants, socks and shoes. I was rushing to Edwards room to his to get stuff unpacked from our family three month holiday in Auckland, New Zealand at least there were some pretty good shops .I can't decide if I hated it there or I didn't the only reason I would have to support the disliking thing is that that's were HE met HER. So anyway I started unpacking Edward had a surprisingly big suitcase for what he usually packs putting his shirts away and came across a white box marked 'Alice' I assumed it was for me so I took the lid off and..

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

Before me was photos, a ring and a whole lot of other things the first photo was of me in Edwards arms in a hospital gown, we were smiling, I had a ring on my left forefinger. I went through all of the photos and came across a book it was named '1920 Diary' in silver ink embossed print then scrawled under that was Alice Brandon's property. I opened it.

'Dear Diary,

I LOVE EDWARD he brought this diary and some gorgeous pens to me today

He has been visiting me for two months now and today he said he will get me out of this hellhole Cynthia came to visit last week and she's so happy for me and she loves my amazing diamond engagement ring I've seen a vision of me with red eyes next to Edward and his gold eyes!!!' WTF!??!?!! Jasper called out to me that he is going to go to join them hunt now. I saw Edward entering his room in about an estimate of 1 second. He burst through the door_ Noooo _I thought_._

EPOV

It had been about four month's since Bella had left me for Jacob. As I got through the front door jasper was passing me. _It's been nice knowing you brother._ I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Um you too I guess" I responded to his thoughts

I sped past my grand piano and up to my room I hear Alice's thoughts, _noooo_. Wondering what she's doing in my room? I opened the door and she was sitting on the floor huddling over something and she was think-singing a song

_Well you dun dunned me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_Wait no I can't sing that!!!_

I chuckled and picked her up, my eyes widened when I saw what she was hiding

"Oh my god, how did you get that???"

"I was unpacking your stuff and it said 'Alice' so I thought it was for me but it wasn't and, and it was just all to fast…"

She broke into sobs just then. I scooped her up and cradled her like a little baby then told her the story of 1919.

1st _November_ _1919, Biloxi, Mississippi EPOV_

_Me, Carlisle and Esme had just moved to Biloxi and settled in a house just out of the town centre Esme was currently redecorating as she loved to renovate. Carlisle had taken a job in a hospital near a mental asylum that I passed regularly I heard thoughts of many people but one stood out she had visions they gave her awful shock therapy I was constantly deliberating weather to go and see her. One night I couldn't resist I went inside it. It looked like a normal hospital most of the nurses and doctors were smoking cigarettes, the smell was appalling. I heard her name was Alice, Mary Alice Brandon she was all I could think of for a week, and today I would see her tonight. _

"_Hello" I said in my most polite voice_

"_Hello" The receptionist sighed_

"_Uhh is a Miss Mary Alice Brandon here?" _

"_She is, now what business do you have with her?"_

_Oh god I needed to think of something fast, really fast!!! _

"_I'm the new social worker, I was sent by the government"_

"_Name?"_

"_Edward Cullen"_

"_Don't have anything on the pay roll."_

"_I'm doing it voluntarily."_

"_Okay, fourth door on the right."_

"_Thank-you!"_

END OF STORY

APOV

"So what's up with Jasper?" Edward asked me

"He's leaving me for that girl in New Zealand and her coven got all the gifts that damn girl has if I got the chance I would rip her to bits and throw her in that pile of jaspers flaming clo- OH SHIT!!!"

I ran out side and sure enough it was spreading. I grabbed the fire extinguisher we leave outside exactly for that reason. It was out in a 20 seconds according to Edward.

I picked up the ashes of the clothes and shoved them in a envelope and sent them to HER apartment.

"Hey little freak?"

"Yeah Eddie"

"Bella was a substitute; it's always been you, just you"

"It's really weird because ever since I and Jasper came here and saw you and Emmett hunting I thought I remembered you."

That was it I knew it!! I had a small speck of a memory!!!

_Alice's Memory_

_I was in Edward's arms in the rain running from that awful place._

"_I will ALWAYS love you." Then he gave me a tender kiss._

"_Oh Edward I will too!!"_

*End of memory*

I had one!! From my human life!! I ran and grabbed Edward and gave HIM a very, very long tender kiss, he kissed me back!!

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"So you remember that too eh?"

"No, But I thought you might have though."

He chuckled "All right then."

We went upstairs and he put me down on his amazingly comfy leather sofa and picked out a stupidly childish but yet funny book, 'Stargirl' we finished in 10 minutes, but it seemed like hours.

**I pledge to release the next chapter if you review! When I get over 10 reviews or 5 or so then it will be unleashed into the amazing world of twilight! Don't be afraid to suggest new ideas!! I love inserting my reader's ideas!! And I promise that I will be getting onto that new chapter very soon. Oh and I need to know if you want Jaspers **

**new life in N.Z should be included?**

**-Your newest resource for Edice!! (Edward + Alice=Edice (or a cute couple))**


End file.
